Here I Come
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Lela Gray is a sweet as sugar girl who embraces her passion for singing. Mack is a brainiac with a secret strong passion for all things music, but is too shy to admit it. When the two girls meet, will Lela change Mack's perspective on life? Alternating POVs (Set in modern time)
1. Ordinary

Ordinary

There was a girl I saw at school every morning. She was a few inches shorter than I was and had a beautiful head of black hair that always was pulled up. I noticed her signature colors lied somewhere between red and pink. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that never left her face. Although her looks were subtle, it was hard to miss her skipping down the hallway singing a tune to herself.

I laughed as I watched her do just that. The girl slowed her pace when the halls began to crowd, but she didn't stop singing.

"Hey, Mack."

I jumped in surprise, glaring at my best guy friend, Brady. He snickered at my reaction and I punched him on his arm, "You _scared_ me!"

"I saw."

My head turned back to look at the girl. My blonde guy friend followed my gaze, a sly smile on his face as he noticed the lovesick look on my face.

"Lela Gray, huh?" He crossed his arms, "I don't blame you for having a crush on her. She's pretty cute."

I wasn't even fazed by his comment. Brady knew I was into girls, and he was just saying that to tease me.

"Yeah." I smiled at my friend, "But I haven't ever talked to her before."

He walked with me to Marine Biology class (which he had with me) and watched me as I continued to stare at Lela.

Brady grabbed my shoulder and leaned close to my ear, "You should ask her to be your partner."

My face flushed red, _"WHAT?"_

He burst out laughing, "Not like that! I meant your partner on the science project."

"N-No, I couldn't do that."

"Sure, you can." He grabbed my arm and pushed me in Lela's direction. I lost my footing and fell, only to be caught by her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping me up to my feet.

"T-Thanks."

"Your welcome!" Lela squealed, smiling up at me, "What's your name?"

"I'm...I-I-I'm…."

"Her name's McKenzie, but everyone calls her Mack." Brady cut in.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Mack. I'm Lela." She turned to the surfer boy, "And your Mack's boyfriend?"

He shook his head, "No, no. We're just friends. Because believe me I am _so_ not her type."

The raven-haired girl nodded and started to sing under her breath, causing me to laugh. Brady smirked at me then stepped forward, "Hey Lela, here's an idea- why don't you and Mack be lap partners for the project?"

I ducked my head nervously, playing a few strands of my hair.

"Sure!" Lela answered, flashing me a smile, "Only if Mack wants to."

I turned around to walk away but he grabbed both my shoulders and forced me around, "She'd _love_ to."

I looked up at the sly boy, "I hate you." I muttered.

He smirked, "Sure you do." Brady let me go, "I'm going to go see if that girl over there will want to partner up with me." He winked, and I gagged.

"Brady, oh my god _no!"_ I whisper-shouted.

He cackled and walked away to speak to his best friend Devon at the lab table adjacent to ours.

Class was a blur for me. I was way too busy trying to contain the fact that I was a nervous wreck.

"So, we'll meet up at your house later today?" Lela handed me her cell phone, "Give me your number so you can text me your address."

Hands shaking, I took the phone and punched in my number.

"Awesome. I'll text you after class, bye!" She patted my shoulder and bounced away, leaving me frozen in the classroom.

"Nice." Brady commented, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"What just happened?" I asked in amazement.

"I think Lela's coming over to your house after school."

My jaw dropped.

I ran straight home after school. I had to get home and clean my room, panicking when I saw all the sheet music lying around. My guitar was sitting on my bed, and my microphone was in front of my bed, my keyboard lying next to it.

I began to pick up my music but then, looking down at it I had an idea.

My phone chirped, and it was Lela. I had forgotten to text her my address. Thumbs rolling across the keypad, I texted it as quickly as I could before getting back to what I was doing.

I pulled my guitar close and strummed it to make sure it was properly tuned. Satisfied, I played a couple notes and began to sing.

 _"The day started ordinary, boys walking by."_ I smiled and scribbled that down onto a fresh piece of paper, _"It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy. I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile."_

I bent down and scribbled a note that read _backup vocals._

 _"Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon."_

I took notes as I continued to sing, _"And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya! I know I shouldn't, but I just can't stop myself from—"_

"Wow."

I dropped my guitar and nearly died from shock when I saw who was at my bedroom door.


	2. Oh, Sheet!

Oh, Sheet!

I saw her face go all white when she saw me at the door. Her guitar crashed to the ground, and Mack took a few steps back.

I entered her room and took note of all the music sheets laying around. I noticed that her nightstand was overflowing with the papers, so much that the ends of them poked out.

"Um, um…" Mack began, frantically picking up the sheets and shoving them away.

I noticed a few taped to the wall, "Did you write these?" I inquired, observing the creative lyrics.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah." She gulped and tucked a stray hair away, "I want to write songs for musicals one day. Pretty silly, huh?"

I turned to face her in surprise, "Are you kidding me? This is amazing!"

The brunette turned her head away from me, and I approached her. I tilted my head the slightest bit and noticed the redness on her cheeks.

"You have an amazing voice." I complemented, "And you play guitar very well."

"Th-Thank you."

"Why haven't I heard you sing before?" I questioned, "I mean, you could win the talent show in ten seconds flat with all these songs."

"We should probably get started on the project."

"But…?"

"Did you bring your notes?"

I nodded.

"Awesome. I'll go grab mine and be right back." The brunette got up and walked downstairs, while I sank on to her bed and rooted around in my backpack for my own notes.

I laid my notebook on Mack's bed and looked around at the sheet music. There were so many of them.

I picked up one that was sitting on the nightstand. The ink looked fresh, so I figured it was recent.

"No!" Mack shouted from behind me, snatching the paper out of my hands before I could get a good look at it.

"What the…?"

She ordered me to look away, which I did. I felt the mattress jump up then heard it plop right back down.

 _What was all that about?_

I looked up at Mack, confused. Her shoulders heaved as she took in several heavy breaths.

"Sorry." She apologized, taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head, "No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been snooping."

"You were _snooping?"_ Mack asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising a single brow.

 _Oops._

"No, not snooping, more like rooting around your room in curiosity."

"That's the definition of snooping, genius."

I chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Mack laughed and sat down next to me. The scent of saltwater filled my nostrils, calming me down.

I observed every inch of her perfect body, resisting the sudden urge to kiss her.

 _Wait, what?_

"Lela?"

I slowly lifted my face up, staring into her concerned eyes.

"Are you alright? You were staring at me for a while." She started pulling down the edges of her shirt, "Do I look weird?"

"No, no, no. You look...perfect." I assured, meaning every word I said.

The brunette ducked her head, and I thought I saw her blushing.

 _You really_ do _look perfect._

"So." Mack cleared her throat, "Ready to start on the project?",

I nodded (although I honestly didn't want to start). She grabbed her notes and scooched closer to me, so close to where our legs brushed up next to each other.

"Let's get started." Mack said, flashing me probably the cheeriest smile I have ever seen.

 _Perfect._

That's what she really was.


	3. Special

Special

"She found your music?" Brady asked the next day at school.

I looked to the side. Besides my Grandfather, Brady was the only person I had willingly performed for.

"And that's not the worst part." I admitted. Sighing, I lowered my voice and guided us to the side and away from the crowd, "Just before Lela came over, she found this song I had been working on."

He shrugged, not understanding.

"It was about _her_ , Brady." I explained, "I made this ridiculous song all about how much I love her. It was cheesy and stupid."

He chuckled, "You wrote a romantic song?"

I placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his cackling. Shooting a glare his way, I waited until he was done before removing my hand.

"You idiot."

"Sorry." He shrugged, "It's just weird imagining you write a love song."

"It is not a love song! I-It's just a song about my feelings for her in a passionate way."

"So... a love song?"

"Just shut up and get to class, idiot." I ordered, placing my hands on his back and pushing him forward. He complained the whole entire way, but I didn't care. I was going to whoop his ass when we got to class.

I shoved him down into a seat beside me, ducking my head as I felt Lela's eyes on me. My best friend noticed this and nudged my shoulder.

"Shut up." I whispered.

The teacher walked inside moments later and gave me a confused look, "Callie, what are you doing? You are supposed to be sitting with your partners."

I gulped, "Yeah, um, about that. I was thinking I could maybe work with Brady instead?"

"Why? Is there some sort of problem between you and Miss Gray?"

I shook my head, "No, no. Not exactly."

"Then what exactly is the issue here?"

"I just don't feel comfortable working with her anymore." I shrugged, earning a hurt look from Lela.

After a long silence, the teacher nodded. I looked to the side and met the hurt eyes of the raven-haired girl.

I bit my lip and averted my eyes. When the bell rang, I rushed straight out without a second thought. I heard the click-clacking of heels following me.

"Mack!" Lela called from behind.

I quickened my pace, doing my best to lose her. I ran behind a tree, praying that I'd finally lost her. But no such luck.

I sat down onto the ground, pulling my legs close to my chest. There was a flash of red, and then Lela was beside me.

"So... you don't want to be my partner anymore?"

I said nothing.

"Is this because of yesterday? Me snooping in your room?"

I shook my head.

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head again.

"I don't understand then, if I didn't do anything than why did you ask our teacher?"

"It just wasn't working out." I finally responded, refusing to look at them.

 _"It just wasn't working out?"_ Lela mocked, "What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Hitching up my backpack, I got up and began to walk away, only to be stopped by a confused and hurt Lela.

"I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it doesn't matter, now just let me leave, Lae."

"Not until you tell me the real reason you bailed on me!"

"I didn't bail on you, okay? Now just let me leave!"

"No! Tell me the truth, Mack!"

"Fine." I said, "You really want to know why I switched? Because every second I'm with you is amazing. I have had the hugest crush on you ever since middle school and ever since we became partners it has been hard to focus on _anything_ but _**you."**_ I shouted.

"Wait you're-"

"A lesbian. Yes."

Lela took a step back.

"See?" I continued, "I knew you'd look at me like that."

Tears clouded my eyes as I looked into her shocked face, "Are you happy now?" I growled, walking around her to catch up with Brady, who was walking just a few feet ahead. When he saw me crying, he dropped everything he was doing and ran over to check what was up, and I told him everything.

Brady pulled me into a tight hug and wiped away some of my tears. I turned my head to get one last look at Lela, but she had gone. And frankly, I wasn't all that surprised.

I bid my best friend goodbye and walked away in a direction that did not lead to my classroom. I fished inside my pocket, grabbed my car keys, then left.


	4. Here I Come

First Kiss

Ever since Mack had told me about her feelings for me, I had a lot to think about. It was hard to understand knowing a friend liked you that way.

And it was even worse for Mack. The day she had outed herself, she unintentionally outed to the whole school. So, I wasn't all that surprised when she didn't show up to school the next day.

I was, however, surprised when I was confronted by Brady in Marine Biology class. And he looked furious.

"How could you." He said, crossing his arms, "How could you hurt her like that?"

"It wasn't my fault, okay? She's the one that yelled at me."

"Because of you! You shoved her into a corner because you couldn't leave her alone. Mack is very sensitive about how she feels about you and was never planning to come out until she felt ready. But now, thanks to _you,_ Mack came out the way she never wanted to."

"No, you can't pin this on me Brady."

"Yes, I can! She called me last night in tears, Lela. She doesn't want to see or talk with anyone."

"And yet she talked to you?" I pointed out.

"Because I'm her best friend! She knows I would never hurt her the way you did. The only people who originally knew were me and her Grandfather." He shook his head, "And FYI, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

I bit my lip, already feeling guilty as I watched him walk away.

My senses suddenly alert, I heard the whispers about Mack being gay. Brady was right. This was all my fault.

After school, I decided to ignore Brady's comment and headed to Mack's house. Even if she did hate me now I wanted to apologize.

Hesitating at first, I knocked on the door. Slowly, it creaked open and I was staring into the eyes of Mack.

"Um, hi." I greeted nervously.

"Hey." She crossed her arms and glared at me, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Y'know, for our fight yesterday."

"Okay. Thanks." She slammed the door closed, and I knocked again.

"Mack, open up! We need to talk." I knocked on the door again.

The door opened again, and she held it open for me. Clutching my bag, I walked inside and took a seat on the couch.

"Brady shouted at me today."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah, I figured. He's always been like that."

"I think it's sweet."

"You think he's sweet for shouting at you?" Mack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean that hurt. I think it's sweet how protective he is of you."

"I guess. But it could be annoying sometimes."

We went silent for a while.

"So, what have you been up to?" I inquired, scooting a bit closer to her.

"Besides shutting myself from the world? I've been watching old movies and working on some of my songs. There's one I really like, but Brady makes fun of it."

"Well that's not very nice, is it?"

"No, no, no. He's just teasing me because it is so different from my usual genres of music."

"What is it?"

She ducked her head, "It's a love song."

"The one I heard you singing the other day?"

Mack nodded.

"Well, can I hear it?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, come _on."_

"No. It's way too cheesy, plus it's not even finished."

"I don't care. Come on, I want to hear it!" I whined, grabbing her arm and leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Fine. I'll grab my guitar."

Squealing, I waited on the couch until she came back down holding her guitar and some sheet music.

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

" _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know I shouldn't but I I can't stop myself from falling for ya, can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for you."_

Smiling, I walked behind her and observed the sheet music.

" _Now we're goin' steady, she's the cat's meow."_ Mack continued.

" _Meow, meow."_ I sang along.

" _She says I'm a betty and we paint the town."_

" _Ooh, ooh."_ I sang along.

She smiled up at me, leaned in, and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, and she immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Mack apologized, setting her guitar down and running upstairs.

"Mack!" I shouted, running after her. When I found her, she had buried herself under the covers and was crying into her pillow.

I sat down next to her, "I liked the song."

"Thanks." The brunette said, "It was about you."

I nodded, "I know. But I still loved it."

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

I shook my head, "No need." I adjusted my position, so I was laying down next to her. I leaned in and kissed her, though not for long. When I pulled away, she was staring at me.

"I wanted to kiss you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I guess I was just surprised, I guess. 'Cause it was so sudden, y'know?"

Mack nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I already told you it's okay."

"No, not about that. I'm saying sorry for shouting at you, that wasn't cool. So I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright." I assured, "I was the one who pushed you into it."

"Yeah, you were." Mack answered.

"What? This is the part where you say I was wrong and then you kiss me again."

She sat up, "Yeah, that's not going to happen." She chuckled.

" _What?"_

Mack shrugged, "You don't get that from me today."

I raised an eyebrow, "Not today? So, maybe tomorrow?"

"No. Because I don't go around kissing people who aren't in a relationship with me."

"But didn't we just do that? You know, twice?"

Mack shook her head, "Didn't count. If you want to kiss me again, you have to ask me out."

"Okay, Mckenzie Fox-"

"Don't use my full name. That's weird."

I rolled my eyes, _"Fine._ Mack, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'll think about it." She teased, getting out of bed and walking downstairs. I followed her down.

I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close, slipping my left hand around her waist.

"I'm not leaving here until you say yes."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want you to leave." Smiling as bright as the sun, Mack leaned in and kissed me, our foreheads touching.

"So, is that a yes?"


End file.
